


Probation

by Misanagi



Series: Masterminds [15]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are still in probation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probation

"We are still in probation," Heero said as he was pushed against the blackboard.

"We're always in probation." Duo pinned Heero's hands over his head and kissed him. "Permanent probation. And I won't let it permanently spoil our fun. Not now."

Heero groaned.

After what had happened last month, they had finally gotten together, and since then, they could hardly keep their hands off each other. Heero blamed the teenage hormones, and the fact that Duo looked so good in the school uniform had nothing to do with it. "We are in detention."

"I don't care." Duo placed little kisses in Heero's neck. Using one hand, he loosened Heero's tie and undid the top buttons of his shirt, so he could kiss Heero's collarbone and run his fingers over Heero's chest.

Heero moaned.

Duo kissed him on the lips again, a deep kiss, and Heero returned it fully. He freed one of his hands and grabbed Duo's ass, pulling him closer to him. He slipped his fingers into Duo's pants, awkwardly working his hand to the front and grabbing Duo's cock.

A pleased laugh left Duo's lips. He copied Heero's actions, grabbing Heero's cock with cold fingers while he kept kissing Heero's neck and lips. Heero closed his eyes, and all there was, was Duo's cock and fingers and lips.

They came, one after another, holding on to each other and the blackboard for support. They regained their breaths quietly, slowly taking their hands off each other pants.

Duo kissed Heero one more time and then laughed. Heero looked at him, waiting patiently for Duo to calm down and explain. Duo simply pointed down at his pants and asked, "Do you have an extra uniform?"


End file.
